detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Ping
Lee Ping, is the main protagonist of the series, and a tenth grader attending A Nigma High. On his first day of tenth grade he was framed for pulling off a "mind blowingly epic prank" and thus received one full year of detention Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 1 - "Blitzkrieg Bop'd". Lee belongs to none of the cliques in the school and as a result no one (except his closest friends) would care if he was gone, making him the prime target for the whole conspiracy.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 13 - "The Dance Part 2" History Prior to series Lee was born somewhere in Asia, most likely Korea, and moved to Canada when he was about 10. Lee has been best friends with Holger and Camillio for a long time, knowing Cam since before he was ten and knowing Holger for a shorter but still substantial amount of time. Also Lee has been taught how to fight by his father while his tattoo is strongly implied to have mystical connections to The Pyramid. Lee can't even remember getting it assuming it was some kind of birthmark.Detentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 5 - "The Curse of Earl Nigma" At the age of ten Lee had to switch schools, making him the "new kid" to everyone. He invited Cam and the three future members of The Outcasts clique to his 10th birthday party, the latter group because they were still popular at the time. The famed hypnotist The Amazing Finnwich was hired as entertainment, hypnotizing Camillio into thinking he was a chicken, a ballerina and a monkey.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 3 - "Outcast Times At A.Nigma High" Lee has been friends with Tina Kwee since 5th Grade and has secretly had a crush on her for just as long. He has always had above average intelligence, his mother once forced him to join the "Mathletes" and he has gotten A's every year in all his classes, except gym. Also, he took violin classes for a period of time starting when he was ten. Lee appears to be a subject of the research at the secret underground research labs under A Nigma High, where there is a file containing a large amount of information on him dating back to when he was a baby. Why he is being monitored remains a mystery. Season 1 On the first day of tenth grade Lee is framed for The Prank while he is in the bathroom, and receives one full year of detention and is grounded for one full year as punishment. Since then he has spent every day trying to find out who set him up and why. He has become one of the most popular students in school as a result of The Prank, but he neither wants to nor has the time to enjoy the popularity. Lee has found friends including but not limited to: the Jocks, the Dudes of Darkness, the Skaters and the techno-savie bully Biffy Goldstien. Lee has also made enemies, notably the Down with Lee Club and Principal General Barrage, as a Detentionaire, but continues to try and clear his name despite their opposition. Lee discovered the email address of the person who set him up, Radcircles@Anigmahigh.ca, the former account of ex-Principal Wurst. He deduced that Wurst did not do the prank based on the fact that he hasn't seen him around the school since he disappeared one year earlier. Lee also discovered a series of underground tunnels beneath the school, which appear to be abandoned subway tunnels renovated into a massive underground lab, apparently the focus of research of the lab is The Prank Song which has the ability to brainwash people. In Chaz's Corner he believes he has discovered who Radcircles really is, seeing Camillio switch his bag on the news footage of the prank. Season 2 Lee learned that his friend Camillio had been brainwashed during the Prank and began the process of hunting down the one who brainwashed him, The Amazing Finnwich. Lee was able to find him eventually, though mostly out of luck rather then his investigation, and learned that he had nothing to do with the Prank. Lee's popularity takes some hits in this season due to the actions of Ruby Kwee. First, Ruby Kwee takes the credit for the Prank, leading the student body to believe that Lee took the credit for the prank for his own gain. Second, after Ruby admitted she didn't do the prank the student body believes that Lee framed her just to get out of detention. Despite this Lee has also proven himself to his classmates, such as during the berserk cleaner incident where Lee risked his life to defend his classmates, lead them to safety and finally defeat the Cleaners. Unfortunately as a direct consequence of his investigation Lee has been expelled from school by Inspector Blompkins. Lee has also discovered the true identity of Radcircles, the school's IT technician Lynch Webber and his boss Vice Principal Victoria whom has used the school and it's students as lab rats to perfect the Prank song in a bid for world domination. Lee was able to stop Victoria at the School's dance by proving to Victoria's colleagues in The Council that the song is in-effective for world domination, finally able to ask his long time crush out Tina Kwee. Season 3 Lee is narrowly able to avoid being shipped off to Alaska by his mother thanks to the intervention of a unknown benefactor, whom instructs the new principal, Blompkins, to un-expel Lee. Also thanks to Lee's actions Blompkins is fired as principal, reinstating Barrage in the process. During The annual fencing match it's discovered that Lee is deeply connected to a mysterious/mystical pyramid underneath the school. Also thanks to the Outcasts Lee discovers a book detailing information about the Tazelwurms and the Pyramid, unfortunately it's written in some kind of ancient language. Unfortunately as a direct consequence of his investigation Lee's family is put under threat by the council. Lee later Reunites with Finnwich and Lynch and learns that both they and the council are after the Pyramid. When it's finally time to open the pyramid Finnwich offers Lee the chance to open it with him and together they open it using The keys. Appearances Season 1 :Lee appears in every full length episode of season one as well as one web-exclusive episode. * Blitzkrieg Bop'd (First Appearance - Season 1) * Jock and Roll High School * Skate or Die * Math Math Revolution * Friday Night Bites ** Detentionaire Web Exclusive #5 (As Background character- Completely silent) ** Detentionaire Web Exclusive #6 (Last Appearance of Web Exclusives Season 1) * Dudes of Darkness * 28 Sneezes Later * Disco History Times * 15th Graders * Welcome to Factory Island * The Tag Along * The Down With Lee Club * The Hair Incident * Chaz's Corner (Last Appearance - Season 1) Season 2 :Lee appears in every full length episode of season two. * If the Shoe Fits (First Appearance - Season 2) * The Cam-didate * Outcast Times At A.Nigma High * Double Date * Mastermind * Finding Finnwich * School Hard * A Nigma Prison Blues * Tales from Decrypt * The Theme Team * Knock Knock * The Dance Part 1 * The Dance Part 2 (Last Appearance - Season 2) Season 3 :Lee appears in every full length episode of season three so far. * Return of the Ping (First Appearance - Season 3) * Clogspiracy * Misadventures In Babysitting * Escape from Fort Nigma * The Curse of Earl Nigma * All That Taz * Fence-O-Palooza * The Outcasts Strike Back! * Bed Bugged * The Hydra * Fight or Flight * Corndog Day Afternoon * Pyramid Scheme Disguises & Aliases * Number 77 - During football try-outs Lee donned the persona of a rather skilled football player known to Barrage only as Number 77, whom was able to outwit Barrage's many tests by combining IT support, intellect, and sheer determination.Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 2 - "Jock and Roll High School". * El Beardo - In order to hide from Barrage during auditions for the school play Lee dressed up as Alexander Nigma. Barrage, not realizing it was Lee, asked him to read some lines from the script. Barrage found Lee's awkward performance fitting for the play, despite the fact that he's really not a good actor, and casted him as Alexander. * Unnamed DOD member - During the yearly battle of the bands compettition Lee's friends disguised him as a British rocker which allowed him to participate in the battle of the bands alongside the Dudes of Darkness on the violin. * Brad Von Chillstein - When Brad was making moves on Greta Von Hoffman and Brandy Silver Lee agreed to take his place during the annual fencing match in exchange for him to stop, using Brad's signature flame printed fencing uniform to complete the disguse. Personality Lee is a loyal friend who is confident in his abilities. He will risk his safety to help his friends knowing that they would do the same for him. He's willing to put himself in danger if he believes that the risks are worth the rewards and is usually right in his assessment. As noted by his friends and family, Lee is usually in a bad mood as a result of his determination to clear his name, and the stress it causes. Lee can also be very persuasive, verging on manipulative at times. He manipulated Holger into taking off Cam's shoes to match shoes prints, Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 1 - "If the Shoe Fits" stopped Steve from ratting him out, manipulated jocks into taking his place as pumps to the school's equipment, and even tricked Barrage into breaking the prank song effect. Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 6 - "Dudes of Darkness (Episode)"Lee and Biffy have some kind of effect where they don't get hypnotized by the prank song Lynch (Radcircles) plays. Abilities Lee Ping is well rounded in terms of his abilities, he is highly intelligent and capable of getting good grades, perceptive enough to figure out the clues to the prank, open-minded enough to not turn down a clue, and (despite only getting a C in gym the prior year) physically fit enough to match the football team in try-outs. He was the only new player left after Barrage's assault meant to test his football team. In Blitzkrieg Bop'd Lee shows he is agile enough with a skateboard to skid across a pool and land on the other side, and durable enough to emerge from this trick unharmed. Also Lee has been trained in armed and unarmed combat by his father, which Lee has demonstrated against Lynch, the Cleaners, and the yearly fencing match and is believed to have a mystical connection to the pyramid underneath the school. Lee is immune to the prank song and other forms of hypnotism due to a genetic oddity. However it is unknown from where he got this trait because in "The Dance Part 2" Lee's mom is hypnotized and in "Finding Finnwich" his father claims to be affected by Finnwich's hypnotism, making him not immune if he was being truthful. Profile Relationships Trivia * It appears that Lee has the same shoulder tattoo as his father. * Lee Ping is often called "leaping" by others either as a form of an insult or through language oversight. * Few people suspect that Lee dyes his hair red. ** This is referred to by Chaz after he gets expelled, asking Tina if that is his natural hair colour. * He is one of the few known people immune to the Prank SongDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 7 - "28 Sneezes Later" ** The Red Tazelwurm explains that this trait is a biological predisposition. * Lee is one of two people who weren't sordid during (and after) the Prank - the other person was Vice Principal Victoria. * An Early Concept of Lee revealed that he was supposed to be shorter, no mixed hair colour and wearing shades. * Lee has dark brown eyes with gold flecks.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 4 - "Double Date" ** On rainy days his eyes tend to have slight hazel tint. * Lee's favourite dish is sloppy joes and his favourite dessert is triple chunk brownies. Gallery For more images, see Lee Ping's image gallery References Category:Antiquis Triangulum Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Prank Category:Protagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Popular Category:Detentionaire Category:Detentionaires